


Safety

by angelwriter



Series: Lucian/Peter Universe [5]
Category: Fright Night (2011), Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Home, M/M, Romance, Safe Haven, Sleepy Cuddles, Soul Bond, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22458970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwriter/pseuds/angelwriter
Summary: Lucian could hear each breath Peter took. Sometimes he would stay awake all night listening to it like a song just for him. He could also hear his heart beating. That was one of the most satisfying sounds Lucian had ever heard. That rhythmic pulse of his heart. He was alive. His nose picked up the faint beads of sweat on his body, under his neck and in strands of his hair. He could smell the scent of Peter's cologne and the shower gell he used last night, the lotion on the inside of his wrists. He could sit here for hours just soaking in everything that was Peter
Relationships: Lucian (Underworld)/Peter Vincent
Series: Lucian/Peter Universe [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155950
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Safety

There was something to be said about raw, unfiltered and honest beauty. Beauty was subjective. Ineffable in its nature and vastness. You couldn't decipher beauty or hold it accurately on your tongue. 

Lucian had seen many beautiful things over the years he had lived on this Earth, his prolonged life giving him many beautiful experiences and some extremely painful ones. He appreciated them all. He was a warrior you could say, fighting for survival as he had to win a war against slavery, prejudice against his kind, and living life without much peace. 

Safety. 

He had never known safety. Not until he had found a place where he could be safe and that had always been hard to come by. It was the 21st century, Lucian had stumbled into this time period without much success in understanding it. He would never have guessed or dreant that he would be here in this large warm bed sleeping soundly for what felt like the first time. 

He wriggled his toes under the blankets and felt the soft material on his skin. The weight of the bed was dipped in both sides and he turned to the sleeping figure next to him. A body lean but built. Long limbs and arms stretching out of the blankets, feet nearly off the bed and body in a strange position. The man that lay there was snoring softly and drooling a bit on the pillow. His hair was messy and strands fell every which way across the bed. It has grown out to his waist. Lucian gazed at Peter with a small smile on his lips, love and warmth emanating in his chest. 

He moved the blankets slightly so he could shamelessly look at the dip in his Peter's spine. The expanse of his tanned back, the ripple of his muscles as he shifted in his sleep. His face was soft, his mouth beautifully opened and pink. Lucian could hear each breath Peter took. Sometimes he would stay awake all night listening to it like a song just for him. He could also hear his heart beating. That was one of the most satisfying sounds Lucian had ever heard. That rhythmic pulse of his heart. He was alive. His nose picked up the faint beads of sweat on his body, under his neck and in strands of his hair. He could smell the scent of Peter's cologne and the shower gell he used last night, the lotion on the inside of his wrists. He could sit here for hours just soaking in everything that was Peter. He heard Peter murmer and his one eye opened. 

"Did I wake you?" 

Peter opened his eyes to see Lucian, shook his head and closed his eyes again. He snuggled closer to him, throwing one leg over him. He placed his head on one of Lucian's massive biceps and circled his arm around the muscle, getting ready to sleep again. Lying on his stomach, Lucian could see the entire frame of Peter's backside. His mind recalled images of him sinking his nails into Peter's thighs, down his ribs, into his ass. He swallowed the images away and kissed the top of Peter's head. Lucian sighed in bliss. 

"I was yours from the moment I met you," he whispered sweetly into his ear. "Just wanted to tell you that." 

Peter nodded and kissed his shoulder. "I know. I was yours from the moment you made fun of my drink." 

"It did smell awful." 

Peter chuckled that his whole body shook with it. Lucian couldn't tear his eyes away from his mate. "I honestly would be nowhere without you, Lucian. I would have died from alcohol poisoning or something. Shot myself in the head before reaching 40." 

Lucian pulled him tightly into his arms. "Don't say stuff like that. I'm here. I'm here now. You're safe. I got you." 

Peter grazed his clean shaven face on Lucian's chest hair, loving the feel of it on his face. "I won't leave you, you know. I'm not going anywhere." 

Lucian kissed him. "I know, pup." 

Peter threaded his hands through Lucian's hair and tugged him down towards him to capture their lips again. They kissed softly, their tongues moving in swirling patterns. Lucian sighed soundly and broke the kiss. He locked eyes with his mate and husband. Those gorgeous eyes that displayed so much love and affection for him. This was all he needed. A chance encounter. A death unpredicted. A love everlasting. 

This was safety.


End file.
